


Hidden behind beauty of the Danish man.

by Musicalyloved



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalyloved/pseuds/Musicalyloved
Summary: Reasons why Neverland loves Denmark and reasons why Denmark so happy





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever so be as harsh as you want with me so I can improve

_Dispite what many people believe he didn't hate the danish man but admired him for his fake smile that hide something darker that only two people had seen. Him and Berwald. After all he hadn't been born with that type of speech. But alas he had make the danish truly made and thus the start of his incomprehensible speech._

_He loved the danish eyes oh the eyes that were truly the picture perfect sky blue colour only seen and heard in fairytales. Eyes which hide insanity for judging eyes._

_He loved how they would flash a midnight blue when something has annoyed the danish or when his insanity started to show._

_Pale skin with scars which told stories of how his beloved Dane had survived._

_The blonde hair that looked beautiful with red staining. Sometimes the red looking suspicious like blood. The same colour that stained the danish weapon welding hands._


End file.
